Guerra e seduzione
by Titinina
Summary: Questa è sicuramente una "What if?". Una cosa che caratterizza il rapporto di Ryo e Kaori, secondo me, è che lui continua a fare lo gnorri nei confronti di Kaori perché sa che, in qualunque caso, lei lo aspetterà sempre e comunque. E a questo giro mi sono ribellata! Sicuramente i personaggi saranno meno IC!
1. Primo - L'incontro

Le luci della città erano sotto i loro piedi, come se loro dominassero, guardavano insieme quello spettacolo, l'aria fresca estiva li investiva, rinfrescandoli dall'arsura, accarezzando i loro volti rilassati.

Lui le lanciava sguardi eloquenti, la voleva, la bramava come un lupo che vede la sua preda.

Era da mordere, da gustare, come lei stava facendo con la fragola che si era appena portata alla bocca, vedeva le labbra di lei dischiudersi sul frutto, mordere delicatamente e infine chiudere la bocca sul frutto, succhiandone la polpa.

Era dannatamente erotico.

Lui le lanciò un sorriso disarmante, di quello che poteva farti disfare le ginocchia, e lei immediatamente arrossì, non senza esserne lusingata.

Con gesti fluidi, prese i due flauté di champagne dal tavolino e ne porse uno a lei.

- Brindiamo  
- A cosa?  
- Mi pare ovvio. A noi, qui insieme.

Lui avvicinò il suo bicchiere a quello di lei, il tintinnio risuonò nella terrazza, sembrava il suono del brio che tra i due si era creato, il liquore chiaro, frizzante e fresco, scendeva nella gola, sciogliendo la sete, pizzicando la lingua.

Lui schioccò le labbra apprezzando lo champagne, lei lo guardò, aveva gesti eleganti e virili, la guardava come nessuno l'aveva mai guardata e, cielo, quando sorrideva, quella fila di denti bianchi sembravano un invito in paradiso.

Si era presentato da lei elegante, impeccabile, donandole un mazzo di rose rosse, e le aveva detto che la rappresentavano al meglio: lei rossa come il fuoco, la passione, odorava di primavera, di gioia.

Le aveva detto queste esatte parole, rimaste impresse nella sua memoria. Aveva fatto bene ad accettare l'invito. Stava bene, stava finalmente bene, dopo tanto tempo.

Si scostò un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio, lui la vide e subito si avvicinò mimando il suo gesto, cercando di sfiorarle la pelle del viso con le sue mani e sorridendo di quel contatto.

- Ti piace qui?

Le soffio caldamente vicino all'orecchio, creando dei brividi passionali e pericolosi per tutta la sua schiena.

- Si, molto.

Le rispose lei sottovoce.  
Lui si avvicinò ancora di più, poggiando la mano sul suo fianco, sentiva il tessuto leggero e infine il calore della sua pelle da sotto i vestiti.

- Ti ho già detto che sei bellissima questa sera?

Arrossì di colpo, sotto l'effetto del complimento, abbassando la testa.

Lui le portò le dita sotto il viso, alzandole il mento e inchiodando gli occhi scintillanti di lei nei suoi.

- Non nascondermi il tuo viso, Kaori.  
- Io…  
- Shh… non sentirti in imbarazzo. Tu sei bellissima e non devi nasconderlo, almeno non a me.

Kaori sgranò gli occhi, il suo stomaco si riempì di farfalle. Si sentiva fluttuare nell'aria.

- Ti va di ballare?  
- Si.

La musica del piano bar avvolse dolcemente le loro membra, si allacciarono l'un l'altra, lei portò le mani sul collo di lui, mentre i loro corpi si fusero insieme, come se fossero nati per stare così insieme, come se non avessero fatto altro nella loro vita.

La strinse sulla vita con le sue mani, proprio al di sopra della curva del suo sedere, e l'accompagnò nella danza con naturalezza, guidava le fila di quel corpo sinuoso.

- Non sapevo fossi così gentiluomo.  
- Ci sono tante cose che non conosci di me, ma ho intenzione di fartele scoprire tutte.  
- Davvero?  
- Se me lo permetterai, sì.

La frase era piena di allusioni, visto che lui gliela aveva sussurrata di nuovo all'orecchio, a lei si mozzò il fiato, ma cercò di non farlo vedere e sorrise.

Lui gustò il sorriso del suo viso, non avrebbe mai sperato di vederla così, tra le sue braccia, e quel sorriso gli era sinonimo di una speranza, del desiderio di far sbocciare quella passione che lo dilaniava dal momento in cui l'aveva vista.

La musica continuava, mentre lui le carezzava leggermente la schiena.

- Come hai fatto a trovare questo posto?  
- Lo sai, ho mille risorse.  
- La vista è magnifica.  
- Ti ci porterò tutte le volte che vuoi, Kaori.

L'accompagnò alla balaustra della terrazza, per mostrarle il panorama, stringendole dolcemente la mano.

- Questa città è sorprendente.  
- Sì, è incredibile, ogni angolo nasconde una bellezza, ma bisogna avere occhio per trovarla.  
- Io c'è l'ho di sicuro.  
- Perché?  
- Ho la migliore opera di Tokyo qui al mio fianco.  
- Ci stai prendendo gusto a farmi diventare rossa.  
- Sì, sei squisitamente bella, così, in imbarazzo.

L'abbraccio d'impulso, con una forza virile e gentile, Kaori spalancò gli occhi di sorpresa.

Lentamente, lui avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei.

Il rossore sulle sue guance aumentò dandole quel tocco di innocenza che la caratterizzava, ma non si tirò indietro.

La lieve brezza li investì di nuovo, mentre le loro bocche si schiusero in un bacio gentile.

Le loro labbra si incontrarono, sapevano di fragole e champagne, quel bacio era l'inizio di una scintilla che non si sarebbe spenta facilmente.

Assaporare le labbra di lei era come sfiorare la seta, la strinse ancora di più a lui cercandola con le mani, in un viaggio alla scoperta della sua sinuosità, saggiandola con la bocca, per catturare la sua anima, gustandola con la lingua, per farle conoscere il piacere.

E lei si fece guidare da quella danza che le era sconosciuta, dalla bocca turgida di lui, che le stava facendo esplorare un angolo di paradiso.

Il respiro era corto, e di nuovo i corpi si allacciarono con più forza, cercando di inspirare ognuno nel fiato dell'altro, lei gettò le mani nei capelli morbidi di lui, soffocando un gemito, fino a quando non morse dolcemente il labbro, approfondendo sempre di più il duello delle loro bocche.

Quando ripresero fiato, gli occhi si schiusero, le ginocchia sembravano molli, ma si sorrisero, sapendo che in fondo si erano desiderati e cercati tutta la sera.

- Sei meravigliosa, Kaori. Non ho mai conosciuta una donna come te.  
- Mick…

E Kaori si perse di nuovo negli occhi azzurri che l'avevano incantata tutta la sera.


	2. Secondo - Muri

Kaori cercava forsennatamente le chiavi di casa nella sua borsa, borbottando e imprecando sottovoce, si accovacciò per terra e cominciò a perlustrare la borsa tirando fuori tutto sullo zerbino, ma la maniglia si abbassò e la porta si spalancò.

Ryo aveva sentito Kaori dietro la porta, rendendosi conto che la chiave non era ancora stata inserita, si apprestò ad aprirle la porta, la trovò sulle ginocchia, con addosso un vestito elegante e delle cianfrusaglie sparse. Era tornata ora dalla notte passata fuori, lo sapeva, e sapeva bene anche con chi era stata. Ricordare il viso dell'uomo con cui aveva passato la notte fuori Kaori, gli fece stringere un po' più forte il pomello, caricando quel suo sguardo imperscrutabile e impossibile da decifrare.

Kaori arrestò il fiato, si sentì osservata, lentamente, alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, incontrando la sua mascella serrata, il corpo rigido e lo sguardo nero, come se fosse senza fondo, come se il buio l'avvolgesse con quegli occhi neri. Non si impaurì, non doveva, raccolse le cose lasciate sul pavimento e le rimise dentro la borsa alla rinfusa, alzandosi in piedi.

- Grazie, non trovavo le chiavi.  
- Sei rientrata ora?  
- Si, ho passato la notte fuori.  
- Vado al poligono.  
- Più tardi vado a controllare la lavagna.  
- Non c'è ne è bisogno, vado comunque a fare un giro io. Tu dovresti dormire, visto che hai fatto le ore piccole.  
- Non credo che questo sia un tuo problema.  
- L o è se lavori con me.  
- Sbagliato Saeba, io lavoro per te. E il mio stipendio è in ritardo. Vorrà dire che non ti pagherò l'affitto di questo mese.  
- Questo è il minore dei problemi, Kaori.  
- Si, infatti il maggiore saranno i traslocatori, arrivano oggi pomeriggio a portare i mobili nuovi nell'appartamento di sotto. Perciò oggi pomeriggio non prendere impegni di lavoro.

Ryo non parlò più, oltrepassò Kaori, la sfiorò con una spalla, come un battito d'ali di farfalla, ma che scatenò una tensione inaudita, sentendo un muro tra lui e quella che considerava la sua partner, ora solo di lavoro, e che sembrava quasi sconosciuta ai suoi stessi occhi, e scese, con sguardo indifferente, le scale, preparandosi ad una seduta intensiva al poligono.

Kaori entrò in casa, sbatté violentemente la porta, il rumore sordo si espanse per tutto il palazzo. Scaraventò la borsa a terra e scosse la testa, come erano arrivati a quel punto ormai non lo sapeva, erano oramai quattro settimane che tra loro si era instaurato quel saturo e freddo rapporto. Nessuna parola in più del necessario.

Ripensò nuovamente al suo sguardo duro di poco fa e Kaori si portò un braccio sugli occhi con fare stanco, non voleva piangere, non gli avrebbe più permesso di essere quella donna impotente davanti all'amore che provava per lui. No, mai più. Aveva deciso di voltare pagina, di continuare per la sua strada e di essere una donna nuova, una che poteva combattere e che di certo non avrebbe lasciato la sua intera vita per non vederlo.  
Rimanere ferma nella sua posizione significava dire a Ryo che lei sarebbe sopravvissuta, con o senza di lui.

Kaori si sedette sul divano, sentendosi stanca e frustrata. Aveva deciso la sua strada, amava il suo lavoro, non ci avrebbe rinunciato, anche se si fosse ridotta a fargli da semplice segretaria. Non sarebbe scappata da quella casa che considerava sua, non si sarebbe nascosta, non gliela avrebbe data vinta, per niente al mondo.

La decisione di trasferirsi al piano di sotto fu una naturale conseguenza, lei gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di spazio, che affittargli l'appartamento del piano inferiore sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore, in modo che entrambi avessero la propria privacy, visto che erano adulti e vaccinati.

Si rialzò in piedi slacciando i sandali e buttandoli a casaccio, poi, sempre in salotto, slacciò la zip del suo vestito e lo lasciò cadere per terra, decidendo che una doccia calda l'avrebbe rimessa in sesto.

Scaricò l'ennesimo caricatore, una pioggia di bossoli finì ai suoi piedi, creando quel gioco di suoni e di armi che lo accompagnava fin da bambino, andando a mescolarsi con le decine che giacevano a terra, ricaricò la pistola con gesti accurati e sicuri, automatici, di uno che sapeva cosa fare, del resto lui sapeva quello che faceva con la sua arma in mano, il problema e che non sapeva che fare quando non la doveva utilizzare.

Questo pensiero gli fece sbagliare la sua famosa One Hole Shot, di pochi millimetri il foro non era perfetto nei suoi sei colpi, e questo lo fece ancora più imbestialire, contraendo la mascella e sbattendo con forza la pistola sul bancone del poligono.

Come cazzo era possibile che sbagliasse? Quello che per lui era naturale, in questo momento aveva difetto, incredibile, era davvero assurdo e incredibile, lui sapeva che anche solo un millimetro avrebbe decretato la fine di tutto, aveva sbagliato. E questo lo faceva imbestialire come pochi.

Si portò alla gola il secondo bicchiere di whiskey della giornata, precisamente della mattinata, ma non cambiava nulla comunque, la notte passata in bianco non faceva presagire che fosse a stomaco vuoto e che, anzi, quel secondo bicchiere si andava a mescolare agli altri scolati nella nottata.

Nervosamente si portò la mano sul fianco alla ricerca di una bionda che gli riempisse i polmoni col suo veleno, e che allo stesso tempo lo rilassava. Accese quella sigaretta, mentre il fuoco gli illuminava il viso, unica cosa in quel momento che riusciva ad illuminarlo, visto che per il resto era tutto cupo, e aspirò la sua boccata di nicotina, che gli si insidiava nei polmoni, calmando apparentemente i suoi nervi.

Portandosi la sigaretta in bocca e lasciandosela trattenere dalle labbra, riprese in mano la sua pistola, la guardava e la accarezzava come se fosse viva, come si accarezza una donna, come si accarezza un'amante. Il viso di Kaori gli risalì subito alla mente, allora strinse di più la sua fedele pistola.

Anche se la sua arma era il prolungamento del suo io, quando si trattava del suo cuore, quella pistola era inutile, doveva ammetterlo con sé stesso.

Lo sapeva, ogni minuto che passava, inesorabilmente, la stava perdendo. Aveva lasciato che la sua maschera di indifferenza lavorasse al suo posto, che il suo mutismo desse risposte a lei.

E come scordare il viso duro di lei e le sue parole.

_"Eppure non vuoi neanche giustificarti, credi che il messaggio non sia chiaro? Stanne certo Saeba, io non lascio tutto per te. Ricordati, niente potrà farmi andare via da qui, se non mi vuoi, te ne dovrai andare via tu. Non lascerò mai più che tu decida per me."_

E lei poi se ne era andata nella sua stanza sbattendo la porta, facendo in modo che tra loro si innalzasse quel muro di freddezza, trovando solo indifferenza.

Quelle parole continuarono a ronzargli nelle orecchie, aveva rovinato tutto con le sue mani.

Risalì le scale per ritornare nell'appartamento e prendere un'altra bottiglia di whiskey che gli facesse compagnia nel suo allenamento.

Sentì lo scroscio della doccia in lontananza, lei era sotto l'acqua ancora. Si avvicinò al mobile bar per prendere la bottiglia, quando notò la scarpa di Kaori, si voltò verso le scale e vide il suo vestito per terra, una nuova immagine prepotentemente arrivò nella sua mente.

Kaori voltata di spalle, mentre la mano di un uomo, adagio, le faceva scivolare il vestito per terra, gli occhi di quell'uomo avvolgevano interamente il corpo di Kaori, mentre si pregustava l'attesa, e poi le toccava la schiena, le toccava la pelle.. E quella mano e quegli occhi non erano i suoi.

Il sangue rombò nelle vene, la sua rabbia montò in maniera incontrollabile, tutta la sua mente si annebbiò prendendo il vestito in mano e stringendolo con forza, i suoi occhi si appannarono dalla furia e il respiro si fece veloce, mentre respirava con le narici a fondo.

No! Nessuna poteva averla, nessuno.

Questo digrignò tra i denti mentre prese velocemente le scale per andare verso il piano superiore. Girò subito per andare incontro alla porta del bagno, con una spallata poderosa l'aprì, lasciando Kaori di stucco.

A Kaori il cuore saltò in gola, sentendo quel botto improvviso, si girò e vide Ryo che la squadrava da capo a piedi con quello sguardo scuro, come se stesse per mangiarsela, ma stranamente non aveva paura, quasi vedeva nel suo sguardo tutt'altro, ma si riprese velocemente, e portandosi una mano sul seno per coprirlo, si rivolse contro di lui.

- Che diavolo stai facendo? Ti pare il modo di entrare?

Ryo non ascoltò neanche mezza parola ed entrò nel bagno camminando deciso verso di lei.

- Ryo esci immediatamente da qui!

Gridò Kaori, ma lui fece ancora un passo verso di lei, braccandola, con il viso duro, con il viso di chi doveva dire, di chi doveva parlare. Ora la sua mente si era svuotata completamente, aveva in testa solo lei, e doveva farglielo capire, con le buone o con le cattive.

Scostò di botto la porta della doccia, l'acqua lo bagnava da capo a piedi, compresi i vestiti, era entrato dentro la doccia e Kaori si rintanò nell'angolo in fondo, anche se lo spazio era minimo.

- Ryo sei fuori di testa? Esci di qui!  
- No!

Kaori cominciò a non rispondere più di sé e reagì a muso duro, avvicinò il viso al suo, cominciando a spingerlo con le mani, lasciando alla mercé degli occhi di Ryo il suo corpo.

- Và fuori!

Ryo inglobò la figura di Kaori, il suo corpo nudo, il suo sguardo si scurì ancora di più, ma non di rabbia, si inscurì di passione. Prese i polsi di Kaori, li alzò verso l'alto, tenendola ferma, senza farle male, e la mise contro il muro.

Piano, a rallentatore, Kaori si sentì quasi inerme, non poteva più muoversi, ma non aveva paura di lui. Piuttosto era mirata a controbattere ogni sua mossa, poteva tenerla ferma ma non poteva soggiogarla, anche se adesso era addossata contro il freddo delle piastrelle, un brivido le percosse la schiena, l'acqua calda le colava sulla testa, sul collo, sul petto, e il suo respiro si fece più affannoso, mentre le sue mani erano intrappolate da quelle di Ryo. Lui era zuppo d'acqua ed aveva quello sguardo da cacciatore, che non avrebbe mollato di certo la sua preda, con il suo corpo cercava lentamente di addossarsi su di lei per non darle via di fuga, quasi i loro petti si toccavano ogni volta che inspiravano aria allo stesso tempo, affannosi eppure sincronizzati. Il suo viso era serio, la fissava come se volesse mangiarla, come se volesse fissare indelebilmente nel suo sangue tutto sé stesso.

Si ritrovò a fissare la bocca di Ryo,quella bocca morbida, che conosceva bene, era a pochi centimetri dalla sua, e poi sentì una mano calda sfiorarle il fianco e il suo fiato le si mozzò in gola.

- Va fuori, Ryo.

Riuscì solamente a sussurrare, a bassa voce, roca, con un tono che voleva dire tutt'altro.

- No, non me ne vado.

Le soffiò Ryo all'orecchio, facendo passare volutamente le sue labbra umide nell'incavo del collo, e in risposta, lo sapeva bene, il corpo di Kaori si inarcò al suo volere, sentendo un lieve gemito che uscì dalla gola di Kaori….


	3. Terzo - La notte precedente

_La notte precedente_

- Mick

Kaori fissò incredula gli occhi azzurri, la incantavano e la scrutavano, in fondo, nelle sue membra più nascoste. Le sembrava di essere nuda di fronte a lui. Il calore che emanava la lambiva, quasi tormentandola e il rossore si espanse sulle sue gote, sul suo collo.

Mick si incantò vedendo quel colore rosa che saliva nel corpo di Kaori, ne era lui l'artefice, lo sapeva e il suo ego salì di mille punti. Sentire che lei si stava perdendo per lui, che ritrovava una scintilla di eccitazione nel fondo degli occhi castani di Kaori, gli fece perdere il fiato. Poteva, dopo tutto il tempo che la conosceva, riuscire a sentire quella profonda e strana sensazione che il mondo cominciasse da lei e finisse con lei? In quel preciso istante si rispose di sì, tutto finiva e cominciava con quello sguardo castano e quella pelle rosata di cui lui era, piacevolmente, la causa.

Voleva di più. Voleva sentirla fremere, voleva sentir dire il suo nome dalle sue labbra. E allora le accarezzò il volto, vedendo che la bocca di Kaori si schiuse sorpresa, erotica.

Le sue labbra si incontrarono con quelle di Kaori, di nuovo, un sapore diverso lo accolse, era una scoperta assaggiare quel frutto proibito delle sue labbra una seconda volta, lento era il tocco della sua lingua sulla bocca di Kaori, sembrava chiedere il permesso, come una preghiera, sentiva ogni minimo cenno della bocca di Kaori, la carne delle sue labbra cedeva ad ogni tocco, accogliendolo, accettando quell'unione. Sentiva l'armonia dei loro corpi danzare insieme, mentre le lingue si gustavano a vicenda, mischiandosi a quel sapore fatto di champagne, fragole e di donna. Un miscuglio che poteva far perdere la testa, e c'era da scommetterlo, lui aveva perso la testa.

Le labbra di Mick la tormentavano, fino a farle sentire tutta la passione, quella passione che le confluiva nel sangue, che faceva il giro del suo corpo, svigorendo il cervello e facendo battere il cuore all'impazzata. Quelle labbra erano un sogno, baciarle, assaporarle, goderne di ogni fremito, la faceva sentire potente, sensuale, donna. Prese tra i denti, mordendo, le labbra dell'uomo, e si godè il mugolio sommesso di lui, tanto da farla eccitare in ogni fibra del suo corpo, spingendosi sempre più tra le sue braccia.

Era bastato un bacio per infrangere quelle barriere che si era costruita fino adesso, respingendo qualunque uomo. Era carnale, era un desiderio torbido che si mescolava nel ventre, non vedeva nulla, non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, ma il suo corpo sapeva cosa fare senza bisogno dell'uso della coscienza.

Spinse le mani tra i capelli _neri_ del suo uomo, continuando a lambire le labbra che le stavano facendo vedere il paradiso e l'inferno allo stesso momento, doveva _riaverlo_ assolutamente.

Mentre si formulò il pensiero nella sua mente, si fermò di colpo, staccandosi completamente da Mick in maniera brutale.

Kaori spalancò gli occhi, lo sentiva, qualcosa dentro di lei era stonato in quel preciso istante.

Perché la sua irrazionalità cercava qualcun altro, il suo corpo glielo aveva detto nel momento stesso in cui aveva pensato di prendere tra le mani, in quel bacio divampante, una chioma nera, nel momento stesso in cui la sua mente le disse che doveva riavere quell'uomo che l'apparteneva.

E non era Mick.

Mick la guardò sorpreso, improvvisamente aveva sentito Kaori staccarsi, come se una lama fredda e gelida li avesse divisi, e la osservò mentre lei era incredula e si allontanava di un passo da lui.

Conosceva il motivo del suo tormento, lo sapeva, quell'ombra non sarebbe scomparsa, ma era disposto a tutto per riprendersela, neanche il suo migliore amico poteva interporsi tra loro.

Allungò la mano verso quella di Kaori, cercando gentilmente di riportarla a sé nella realtà in cui erano in quel momento, ma vide lei guardarlo come se vedesse un essere fuori dal comune, un estraneo.

Kaori, persa nei suoi pensieri rivolti verso l'uomo con i capelli neri, con cui il suo inconscio credeva si stesse baciando, sentì quel calore salire dalla sua mano e posò lo sguardo sulla mano che la tratteneva, si sentiva fuori posto, non era quella la mano che doveva essere sulla sua, la sua anima glielo urlava, e guardò Mick, sì adesso lo riconosceva, quasi spaventata.

Come era potuto succedere questo? Come era riuscita a sovrapporli? Si sentiva quasi sporca e allo stesso tempo sollevata. Poteva desiderare  
Mick, avrebbe potuto dargli il suo corpo, ma dentro di sé sapeva che qualcosa avrebbe richiamato solo lui, l'unico a cui aveva donato tutta se stessa per una notte.

Portò il suo sguardo verso quei due occhi azzurri che scintillavano, cercando una risposta, vi lesse la disperazione ma allo stesso tempo la consapevolezza di quel momento. Erano sbagliati, per quanto volevano, non riuscivano. Ci avevano tentato, ma niente poteva scalfire quel senso di appartenenza che Kaori provava per l'uomo che aveva lo sguardo nero come una notte torbida.

Chiuse gli occhi, Kaori, pregando mentalmente che Mick la perdonasse, sperando che lui capisse. Non poteva farlo, non voleva trascinare anche lui nella sua disperazione. Kaori sapeva che se avrebbe ceduto non sarebbe stato per lui, ma per dimenticare. E non poteva farlo a Mick, l'uomo che l'amava e che purtroppo non riusciva a ricambiare.

Mick sentì lo sgretolarsi delle sue sicurezze, guardando il viso di Kaori, non riusciva a fargliene una colpa. Ci aveva creduto, per un attimo, che la sua felicità fosse a portata di mano, che quelle iridi castane avrebbero potuto guardarlo da donna innamorata, ci aveva fottutamente creduto per un solo attimo.

Gentilmente, perché anche se soffriva lui non era un uomo che portava rancore, portò la mano di Kaori fino alle sue labbra, baciandola per salutarla.

Era un addio, Mick lo sentiva nelle ossa, la parentesi di quel bacio sarebbe terminata qui. Sapere comunque che una parte di lei gli fosse stata donata, in fondo, lo fece star meglio.

Nessuno avrebbe avuto quel momento, era stata sua, per un breve istante era stata sua, lo percepì nel rumore dei passi di Kaori che si allontanavano da lui e guardando la sua schiena inoltrarsi verso l'uscita, verso la notte scura di Shinjuku.

Si augurò con tutto se stesso che la donna che amava riuscisse finalmente a raggiungere quella felicità che purtroppo lui non avrebbe potuto dargli.

Con un peso sul cuore alzò gli occhi verso le stelle, brillavano quasi prendendolo in giro, accese una sigaretta e il fumo uscì dalla sua bocca, decise in quel momento di godersi quel breve istante, di sentire il retrogusto di quelle labbra, anche se faceva male.

-

Ogni passo che faceva sentiva dentro di sé quella voce che le diceva di correre verso l'uomo che amava, ma la sua parte razionale glielo impediva. Non doveva, non poteva. Le aveva fatto troppo male, per quanto lo amasse, aveva bisogno che lui le chiedesse perdono.

Perciò lasciò Mick alle sue spalle, sentendosi un po' in colpa e provando anche del rimpianto, poteva essere felice con lui? Si chiese, ma si dette una risposta che la colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno volto.

Allora prese a camminare per Shinjuku, se fosse tornata a casa in quel momento, si sarebbe gettata su di lui, senza remore. Sentiva nelle viscere il bisogno di appartenergli, non solo con l'amore, ma anche con il corpo, quel corpo che sentiva freddo non fremendo accanto a lui.

Era bastata una notte per capovolgere il suo mondo, i suoi pensieri, il suo modo d'essere.

Era bastata una notte, respirando nel suo petto, nelle sue spalle, sentendo l'unione delle loro membra, per sapere che niente l'avrebbe colmata nella stessa maniera.

Eppure sapeva che lui doveva sentire la stessa cosa, doveva percepire quella mancanza da far mancare il fiato.

Quella mattina di quattro settimane prima, quando era scivolato fuori dalla loro alcova senza dire una parola, si percepiva quasi perduta, sentiva il peso di essere usata.

Si domandava come fosse possibile, dopo quella notte intensa dove si erano lasciati andare l'uno all'altra, dove si era mescolati indelebilmente, che lui fosse fuggito.

Sì, fuggito.

E la sensazione che l'uomo che ami fugga per te non è neanche pari alla perdita di qualcuno.

Perché la fuga è voluta, non è un qualcosa di involontario.

Lui era fuggito.

E lei gli aveva chiesto da cosa, quella stessa mattina.

Ma lui si era rifugiato nella sua barriera muta, invalicabile, impossibile.

La rabbia era arrivata e gli aveva urlato tutto il suo rancore, la sua disperazione.

Avrebbe potuto prenderlo con le buone, ma quando ci si sente rifiutati la ragione sparisce, e aveva creato lei un muro dove lui non poteva raggiungerla.

Si, sentiva il bisogno che lui le chiedesse perdono, non per gli anni insieme, ma per quella fuga muta.

Aveva accettato Mick perché sentiva che lui non lo avrebbe mai fatto, e voleva cancellare il passato, come un colpo di spugna.

Ma non ce l'aveva fatta, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita, si sentiva patetica.

E rise di disgusto verso se stessa, mentre Shinto gli versava il terzo bicchiere di brandy, e la sua testa ebbra si perdeva in quei pensieri, fino a che, sorseggiando l'ultimo sorso dell'ambrato alcol, si abbandonò sul bancone del bar.

Shinto la portò sul divanetto del suo locale che ormai aveva chiuso, coprì Kaori e aspettò che la sbronza le passasse,poi l'avrebbe messa nel taxi che l'avrebbe portata a casa, era, oramai, un abitudine consolidata notte dopo notte nell'ultimo mese, lui si prendeva cura di lei in qualche modo. Come del resto lei si era preso cura di lui anni prima, salvandolo dall'oblio.  
Doveva a quella donna, che vedeva disperata, almeno quello: una sbronza e un posto dove piangere lontano dal mondo.

Le asciugò la lacrima che aveva tra le ciglia e aspettò l'alba per mandarla a casa.


	4. Quarto - Appartnersi

_Capitolo finale, in questo capitolo troverete delle parti scritte in corsivo che sono dei flashback, fatti apposta per sottolineare il contrasto tra quando Ryo e Kaori si sono lasciati e il presente... (ehm consiglio la lettura ad un pubblico ADULTO!). Spero sia venuto bene come volevo! Grazie mille a tutte per essere arrivate fin qui, spero non vi deluda! A prestissimo! Titinina_

* * *

_"L'aveva lasciata da sola in quel letto e sentiva freddo, sentiva il vuoto del suo calore."_

- No, non me ne vado.

Il gemito che uscì dalla gola di Kaori lo fece sentire soddisfatto, come se, quell'incredibile suono, riuscisse finalmente a portare alla luce la verità più nascosta, quella sincerità che si ergeva dietro quel muro che avevano costruito: loro si appartenevano. Qualunque cosa fosse successa, il loro corpi e le loro anime, non potevano non richiamarsi.

Il sapore della sua pelle sotto le labbra era come se lo ricordava: buono, dolce, pieno, bagnato dall'acqua, e fece scivolare via la lingua sul legamento del suo collo, amplificando quel suono che arrivò come una scarica elettrica al suo corpo.

_"Dentro di lei si creava la voragine, il tormento di essere rifiutata."_

La mente di Kaori, nel momento stesso in cui aveva sentito le mani di lui bloccare le sue e spingerle in alto, sapeva benissimo che avrebbe ceduto su tutta la linea, voleva trovare la forza di controbattere, di lottare contro la natura stessa di appartenergli, ma come poteva vedendo quello sguardo nero e infinito che sapeva desiderarla?

_"Ryo in cucina, con la pistola appoggiata sul tavolo e un bicchiere di liquore. Scrutò il suo sguardo, ma vedeva un muro. E le sue speranze vacillarono. Dove era finita l'amore e la passione della notte? Era quasi un estraneo."_

No, non c'era solo della semplice passione, c'era di più, molto di più, lo aveva visto nel modo in cui respirava su di lei, nel modo irruento con cui era entrato in bagno, nel modo in cui aveva preso possesso di lei con le sue mani. Non lo avrebbe fatto per nessun'altra, non avrebbe mandato a quel paese il suo self control per un banale amplesso, non lo avrebbe fatto se non per lei, e glielo confermò quella mano che stava tracciando il percorso dal suo fianco fino al suo seno, con una leggera carezza, e il sussurro del suo nome mentre l'accarezzava.

- Kaori…

Non poteva non sospirare il suo nome, quella pelle calda sotto le sue dita, il corpo di Kaori che si inarcava in maniera spontanea e primordiale per approfondire quei tocchi, non vedeva l'ora di sapere se anche lei lo desiderava tanto quanto lui. Se davvero volesse continuare a combattere quella stupida e inutile battaglia dove lo rifiutava.

_"Era lì avvolta nel lenzuolo, dopo la loro prima notte d'amore. Lo guardava, cercava delle risposte, ma lui era scappato inseguito dalla sua paura: perderla."_

Sempre guardandola negli occhi, mentre l'acqua scivolava sui loro corpi, le prese entrambe le mani con le sue, intrecciando le dita, addossandosi ancora più su di lei.  
Kaori sentì il torace di Ryo appoggiarsi sul suo, il contatto caldo del corpo di Ryo, costretto ancora in quella fredda maglietta zuppa d'acqua, la fece rabbrividire di piacere.

_"Doveva allontanarla da lui, l'avrebbe contaminata, non doveva fargli vedere il suo lato torbido, doveva togliersela dalla testa, doveva rinunciare a lei, per salvarla, per farle desistere ad amare un uomo come lui che si sentiva valere meno di zero, che non era nulla senza una pistola, anche se il suo profumo di lei era ancora sulla sua pelle, e non se ne sarebbe mai andato"._

Cristo, voleva assaporare le sue labbra, ma voleva andarci cauto, doveva farglielo capire che questa volta tutto sarebbe cambiato, non sapeva in che modo, sapeva solo che non avrebbe mai più rinunciato a lei. E decise di parlare.

- Tu.

Soffiò nel suo orecchio.

- Sei.

Le baciò il mento lentamente.

- Mia.

Diede un piccolo morso, succhiando la pelle del collo di Kaori, accarezzando di nuovo con la lingua quella pelle arrossata dal piacere.

Non aveva trovato altre parole per esprimere quel bisogno sviscerale di lei, come poteva trovarne altre di parole, quando i suoi gesti parlavano per lui?

_"E il vuoto si propagò tra loro senza che lui dicesse una parola, facendo montare la rabbia, l'ira."_

Le liberò le mani, chiudendo gli occhi, in attesa di un suo cenno, per sapere se lei aveva capito. Kaori inspirò aria nel momento stesso in cui sentì le sue parole, e sentì quel miscuglio annidarsi nel suo ventre: necessità, eccitazione, appartenenza, amore.

_"Dove era andato quell'uomo che quella stessa notte, con una carezza, le aveva fatto capire il suo amore?"_

Lo amava, senza indugi. Posò le sue mani sulle sue spalle, cercando di fare leva, e immediatamente Ryo le circondò i fianchi con le mani per sorreggerla e farle mettere le sue gambe intorno ai fianchi.

L'addossò ancora di più sul muro, spingendo su di lei, Kaori, sentendo l'eccitazione di lui, chiuse gli occhi portando la testa all'indietro, il fermento tra loro era rovente, un solo tocco e ogni nervo dei loro corpi reagiva.

- Guardami Kaori.

_"Guardami Ryo"  
"Ma lui gli aveva girato le spalle, senza una spiegazione e l'aveva lasciata lì sola, e allora lei capì: voleva portarla ad odiarlo perché lui aveva paura, fuggiva."_

Kaori riaprì gli occhi, per guardare il viso di Ryo, e non lo aveva mai visto così: i capelli attaccati alla fronte, l'acqua che grondava sul suo viso, i lineamenti duri, virili, quella bocca socchiusa, gli occhi torbidi, potenti, quasi animali. Il suo essere uomo trasudava da ogni suo poro, e, per Kaori, era inebriante. Un uomo che ti desidera in quel modo è il miglior afrodisiaco che esista, sentire il potere della propria femminilità, il potere che esercitava su di lui solo stando ancorata al suo corpo e facendogli sentire il suo calore, era inebriante, eccitante.

Il suo respiro era affannoso, era in trepidante attesa, e lei lo faceva rimanere in quella condizione, sublime potere.  
Ma a tutto c'era un limite e Kaori lo sapeva, doveva averlo, tutto in lei lo gridava.

_"Aveva capito cosa lui stava macchinando. La sua rabbia era esplosa, lui fuggiva per le sue paure, voleva allontanarla, ma non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta."_

Bandita la ragione, finalmente si decise, infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli neri bagnati e lo tirò verso la sua bocca, incontrò le sue labbra, e l'elettricità si propagò nei loro corpi, con la sua lingua assaggiò la sua bocca, in un bacio affamato, avido, bramoso, stringendosi ancora di più tra le sue braccia.

_"Sentì un macigno sulle sue spalle, lei sarebbe rimasta, così vicina eppure così lontana, l'avrebbe sopportato?"_

Ryo strinse il corpo della donna che amava, si sarebbe fuso nella sua bocca dopo quel bacio potente, passionale, gli fece sentire la sua eccitazione, anche se era totalmente vestito. Lo faceva impazzire, il bisogno di lei lo mandava fuori di testa. Come diavolo si era controllato fino ad ora non lo sapeva. Approfondiva il suo bacio nella sua bocca per darle tutto ciò che non gli aveva dato in quei giorni lontani.  
In quella foga delle loro labbra che si cercavano, accarezzava quel corpo che lo aveva tormentato nelle ultime settimane con la sua mancanza, riprese a circolare in lui linfa vitale nel momento stesso che le membra di lei lo circondarono.

_"Lui non muoveva un muscolo, ma era stanca di aspettare una sua decisione, lei gli aveva dato tutto, ora voleva solo rimanere nella sua posizione: lei non sarebbe mai scappata. E lui doveva capirlo, al costo di far finta di non amarlo. A costo di cominciare una guerra di silenzi"_

Kaori cominciò a volere di più, cercò di strattonargli la maglietta, così Ryo la lasciò andare per facilitarle la missione, gli alzò la maglia toccando il suo ventre, piano, come una carezza, poi cominciò la sua ascesa velocemente sfiorando con le dita il torace possente, mentre Ryo alzò le braccia muscolose verso l'alto e aiutò Kaori nel suo arduo compito.

Finalmente libero in parte dai suoi vestiti, Ryo poté cercare il contatto pelle contro pelle con la sua donna. Ora erano racchiusi in un abbraccio caldo sotto quella cascata d'acqua e continuavano a baciarsi come se i fiati passassero solo attraverso le loro bocche.

Kaori andò alla cinta di Ryo, gli slacciò il bottone del jeans, infilò le dita nel passante e gli strattonò il bacino per avvicinarlo al suo, quel gesto ardito la fece sospirare nuovamente di piacere.

Un grugnito di piacere uscì dalle sue labbra dopo la presa di Kaori, lui lo aveva sempre saputo che quella donna era ardente, la sua femminilità si apriva ad ogni sua nuova scoperta, il suo corpo era un continuo cambiamento di sensazioni, di piacere, e lui non doveva far altro che spalancare quella porta e scoprire con lei la metamorfosi del piacere del far l'amore.

Gli avvitò di nuovo le braccia sui fianchi per imprigionarla ancora di più nella sua presa, scoprendo con le dita la morbidezza della pelle della sua schiena, arrivandole alla curva dei fianchi e imprimendo il suo tocco, aspirando l'odore della sua pelle, sentendo il suo seno pieno che premeva sul suo petto, mentre le labbra di Kaori facevano un viaggio sensuale sulla sua pelle, la sua bocca era un salto nel vuoto, dove il piacere si accentuava ancora di più e non trovava pace perché i suoi denti e la sua lingua lo tormentavano.

Quando Ryo cercò con le dita il solco della sua femminilità, sempre tenendola nel suo abbraccio, la trovò pronta per accogliere la fusione dei loro corpi, Kaori si fece scappare un nuovo gemito, quelle dita erano stregate, stimolando la sua lussuria e, rimanendo in contatto con ogni fibra del corpo del suo uomo, si sentiva in un universo parallelo, come se il resto che li circondasse fosse solo una chimera, che in verità tutto il mondo risiedesse solo nell' unione dei loro animi.

La prepotenza dell'istinto si fece più bramosa, di nuovo la prese per i fianchi, la portò contro il muro della doccia, facendole riprovare quel brivido freddo e eccitato, e lei gli allacciò le gambe sulla vita, cercando con le mani di scoprire la virilità e portandola all'esterno.

Non importava dove si trovassero, non importava più nulla, contava solo quel momento, quel preciso istante: le loro carni si fondevano, lentamente, guadagnando la possessione l'uno dell'altra, incatenarono i loro sguardi per esprimere all'altro la purezza di quel momento, non era solo un atto corporeo, era qualcosa che superava l'atto fisico, era qualcosa di così supremo, così solenne, così pieno d'amore. Era la conferma di tutte le promesse.

Parole mai dette risuonavano nell'aria

_Mio e io ti appartengo_

Tra i fiati.

_Mia, nel mio sangue, nel mio essere._

Nei tocchi.

_Tua, nel corpo e nell'animo._

Negli occhi.

_Tuo, ragione e sentimento, paure e gioie, tuo nel cuore._

Esprimendo l'unico giuramento possibile

_Per sempre_

Per sempre.

E la guerra, contro ogni paura, contro la natura stessa che non poteva vederli divisi, era terminata.

FINE

E anche questa storia è finita. Premetto che non doveva essere proprio così.

All'inizio, quando l'ho immaginata, volevo che Mick e Kaori si spingessero molto più in là, volevo proprio fargli sentire a Ryo lo scottò del perdere la persona che ami a causa delle proprie fughe.  
Ryo non fa mai quel passo in più proprio perché sa che Kaori gli rimarrebbe al fianco comunque, senza amare nessun altro. E allora avevo deciso, Kaori doveva dare una possibilità a Mick, anche se poi Ryo sarebbe andata a riprendersela.

Mi ero impegnata, ma non ce l'ho proprio fatta! Dal momento stesso che scrivevo solo del bacio di Kaori e Mick, tutto mi portava a farli smettere, a far correre Kaori da Ryo, a ridargli il suo posto.

E alla fine è andata come avete letto!  
Niente da fare, per quanto ci abbia provato, Ryo e Kaori non possono star divisi. Incredibilmente non c'è modo che io riesca a fare diversamente, è proprio un "limite assoluto"

Però sono contenta lo stesso, mi piace stare in mezzo a loro, scoprire il loro amore anche nelle difficoltà che gli impongo (una martellata me la merito io mi sa!)

In verità in quest'ultimo capitolo sono stati loro a fare la scena, io mi sono limitata solo a scriverla!

Detto questo, devo di nuovo ringraziare immensamente Fedeluca, lei è stata il motore di questa storia, grazie mille!

Ringrazio tutte voi di avermi seguito, letto e commentato! Grazie per dedicarmi il vostro tempo,spero che anche questa storia abbia avuto la sua ragione d'esistere, e che vi abbia creato una parentesi di piacere.


End file.
